


it's the little things

by requiteddream



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiteddream/pseuds/requiteddream
Summary: They have a very intimate relationship and they understand one other without the need to communicate.
Relationships: skekEkt (Dark Crystal)/Original Character, skekEkt/skekSo (Dark Crystal), skekSo (Dark Crystal)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	it's the little things

**Author's Note:**

> lazy bed drabble

SkekEkt was lying in bed already. She didn’t know if SkekSo was going to join her soon or not, as he had said earlier that night during dinner. But even when they conversed during dinner, he seemed distracted with another topic. He said it was some political issue but SkekEkt hadn’t paid to the details after that. She wasn’t interested in the administrative things SkekSo had to take care of – at least not always. She was an artist, she focused on aesthetics and creativity, that was her field of expertise. Yet both SkekEkt and SkekSo had a knack for perfection (she sometimes more than him) and they prized elegance, whether that was art or statecraft. It was this mutual characteristic that bonded them above all else.

SkekEkt had almost dozed off until she heard SkekSo come into the room. She didn’t react in any way, thinking he might speak first and say something about why he came in so late. Maybe the problem at hand was more complicated than he had expected? Without saying anything, SkekSo just sighed heavily and landed on the bed with a heavy thud. He lay on his back for a while staring lazily at the ceiling. SkekEkt was lying on her side and had her back to him. She was too sleepy to turn around. SkekSo averted his gaze from the ceiling and turned to her. He pressed himself against her so that his chest was basically glued to her back. They were in a spoon position and this was his favourite. SkekSo was so tired after such a long day he wasn’t even aware that he was half crushing SkekEkt as he placed almost all his weight on her while hugging her.

SkekEkt opened her eyes very slowly and shuffled a little, “SkekSo please give me some room… you’re laying on me.”, she spoke in a sleepy voice. He adjusted himself a few centimeters. Then he put his arm around her waist, which stayed there for a while, his grip tightening, until he loosened it and languidly moved his hand over hers. SkeEkt gently stroked his talons with that same hand. She felt his beak touch the back of her head and the warm breath coming from his slightly opened mouth. His body was tense at first but after a while he relaxed. SkekSo hadn’t even changed his clothes, he immediately fell asleep in that position.


End file.
